Bards Wife
by Mrs-Eadig
Summary: A complete one shot of Bard and his wife. WARNING - The story is quite graphic so if you are easily offended do not read.


Hi all Hobbit/LOTR fans. I wrote this story after coming back from seeing the second Hobbit film and falling in love with Bard the bowmen and Luke Evans portrayal of the character. I loved his warmth, caring nature but at the same time his deadly good looks! Hope you enjoy x

o0o

Bard returned home after a long and cold day on the lake collecting empty barrels from upstream. His efforts that day had proven unproductive and as he moored his barge in the harbour he worried how he was going to break the news to his wife. The little money that Bard could earn kept the young bargemen and Frida in a simple existence and though Bard was a strong man both in appearance and in wills, the years of harsh winters, poor crops and high taxes were beginning to break his spirit. His heart tore as he remembered the promise he had made to her that he would always keep her safe and comfortable when they were married. The reality had been far from it and the young couple now lived in a ramshackle house on the border of Lake Town.

As the bargemen tied off the end of his boat beneath his abode he could hear the movement of his wife above, and the clattering of metal against metal. His mood was lifted a little at the thought of what she was cooking over their humble stove and this spurred him on to climb the steps to his door two at a time. Opening the door cleanly he managed not to make a sound. He closed the door deftly and after placing his belongings on a nearby stool he tiptoed the short distance to Frida's form whilst her back was turned bent low over the fire. The eager man grabbed his wife around the middle and turned her to face him. With a look of shock and surprise on her face she shrieked as he locked her in his embrace.

"How many times have I told you to lock this door?" Bard said jokingly.

"You should not sneak up on your wife or you will cause her to die of fright." She scolded back.

The pair laughed heartedly and hugged one another tightly. Frida kissed her husband lovingly on the cheek and mouth and noted the cold upon his skin.

"You are freezing Bard, come sit by the fire."

"I will soon warm here I think." he replied roguishly.

"Or chill us both. Come take off your coat and sit, I have a stew here that is nice and hot."

Bard complied with Frida's request and began removing his heavy moleskin coat, which he hung neatly by the door. The couple had not been married long, but Bard was wise and sensible enough to understand that Frida liked order and tidiness. The young woman did not work herself – but not through choice – and spent most of her time making their small home orderly, clean and hospitable. Though she never would admit to him, Bard knew Frida longed to move from Lake Town and journey south, however they both knew that work was even more scarce in lands further afield and she shared his belief that whilst they lived in relative security they had a duty to help provide and look after those they knew and were unable to provide for themselves.

Bard sat down at the head of a large oaken table that took up most of their living space. It served not only as their dining table but also as a place of entertainment – for what little guests they invited - and work. For now it was cleared and well-scrubbed. The bargemen watched as Frida moved swiftly around their kitchen as she prepared and set his meal on the table. Placing a steaming bowl in front of him, the keen wife sat across from him and watched eagerly as Bard lifted the first mouthful of stew to his lips. Before he swallowed the tasty morsel, Bard noted that Frida had not set a plate for herself.

"Are you not eating?"

"Yes, I ate before you returned."

It was a lie. With her sharp eyes Frida had spotted by the doorway her husband's purse that he had set upon the stool. The woman knew when her husband returned with payment the look and size of his purse reflected it, but tonight she realised that it was empty. She did not want to embarrass him with the knowledge of her realising and understood in order for Bard to continue working the next day he must have a full stomach. The doting wife made a note to save the rest of the stew for tomorrow night's supper in the event that Bard returned once again penniless. Bard saw Frida glance over by the door and realised what she was doing. Setting his spoon back down on the table he reached for her hand with one of his own and squeezed it tightly. With the other he spied a chunk of bread she had already lain out and offered it to her willingly. Gratefully Frida accepted it and they shared the bowl of stew together whilst they chatted the night away.

As the night closed in Bard began fastening up their home. Locking the shutters and barring the door, he double checked that they were safe inside their wooden home. Frida washed the dishes from their meal and upon drying them she placed each piece carefully in a high cupboard next to the stove. Bard watched her from across the room with love in his eyes and wandered to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"I am the luckiest man in all the world, to have you by my side."

"What luck do you speak of, I was yours the first time you spoke to me."

The couple rest their foreheads together and smiled. As Bard was a good foot taller than Frida he had to stoop to accomplish this.

"Are you happy with your choice Frida?" He asked with some trepidation,

Frida looked up at him sincerely and answered, "Extremely my love. I could not want for a better husband."

Bard brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand then grasping her chin between thumb and forefinger he kissed her softly but passionately.

The young couple fell onto their bed in each other's arms. Before they were wed neither of them had known relations with any other person and their first encounters had been fumbling nights of nervous desire. As their marriage had progressed they had learnt how to please one another and were experienced well enough not to feel embarrassed during the throws of their passion.

Bard lay next to Frida cradling her in the crook of his arm as he propped himself up on his elbow. His other hand caressed her face as he looked down on her. Frida smiled at her husband and played with the hair on his arm as he claimed her mouth fervently. She buried one hand into the thick curls of his hair and snaked the other around his back pulling Bard more over her. As their kisses deepened the young man could sense his desire grow within and wanted to feel his wife beneath him, so he sat astraddle her small frame on his knees and continue to kiss her from above. Frida returned his kisses eagerly and enjoyed sharing his secret caresses.

Sitting back on his haunches and with Frida's help he removed his thin shirt and threw it to the ground. His muscular chest was peppered with fine dark hairs and was a sight that his wife appreciated and showed clearly on her features. Bard desperate to see the curves of his wife began to tug at the hem of her nightshirt. To assist its removal Frida lifted her lower half from the mattress, pressing her most intimate part against Bard's. This made the hot blooded man groan with pleasure and with renewed interest he yanked the slip from Frida's body and tossed it onto the floor with his discarded shirt. Frida didn't wear much more for bed and so her whole form lay exposed, perfect to her husband.

Frida lay her hands above her turned head and looked at her husband from the corner of her eye, completely enticing him. Bard bent low over his beautiful wife and on her exposed neck he left light kisses on its silky skin. He explored her body with his hands whilst being careful not to crush her with his weight. He caressed her collar bone gently with the back of his hand and as he trailed down her body he stroked her breast firmly till he could feel the once soft peak become hard under his touch. Frida moaned quietly as she enjoyed Bard's attention then removed her hands from beneath her pillow and placed them on his back, stroking her fingers over his muscular frame. As Bard continued to kiss every inch of her bare flesh and run his hands along her body and limbs Frida threw her head back in delight at the yearning that was now coursing through her.

Manoeuvring himself carefully Bard came off his knees to lie between the soft and willing legs of his wife. Though he was still wearing his trousers Frida could feel how their intimate touches had made him grow hard and shared his desire to be devoid of the clothing now. The cunning woman managed to slide her hands between their two writhing forms and skilfully untied the lacings of her husband's trousers. Sliding them over his backside and down his lower limbs with practiced hands, Frida removed them completely using her feet when they were low enough. This last movement caused her legs to raise and once again pushed her now longing womanhood against Bard's newly released cock.

Bard grasped Frida's thigh heatedly and pulled a leg over his backside and around his waist. Leaning back on his hands, Bard stared into his wife's eyes, which were now dark with desire and pushed himself into her warm opening. This first moment of pleasure was the young man's favourite feeling. The softness, warmth and wetness of Frida's cunt as it grasped him inside her made his pulse pound in his ears as his heart race. Frida arched her back as her husband began to move inside her. She adored the act of love making with him and the pleasure he gave her with each new thrust.

As Bard lowered his torso over her form he continued to move within her. Frida leant up to meet him and kissed him ardently allowing his tongue to slide over her lower lip into her mouth where it met her own. Slipping a hand beneath her upper body, Bard rolled onto his back bringing Frida with him so she now sat on top of him. This swift movement had caused his penis to come out of her now dripping opening, but Frida soon remedied this by gliding herself back onto it. As she did this Bard was sure he saw stars and flung his head back in extreme delight.

Frida giggled devilishly and began to squirm on her husband's cock. She rocked back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm that took them both to new heights of gratification. The complete tease rolled her own head back and buried her hands in the mass of her hair emphasising the curve of her breast for her husband. As she continued to move on him Bard sat up abruptly, with one hand rest on the bed he wrapped the other around her body. He raised himself up just enough to claim one of her offered breasts with his mouth and flicked the hardened nipple with his tongue and teeth. Frida gripped his head as the sensation he caused flowed through her body and pulled him closer toward her aching bosom.

Bard abandoned Frida's breast and looked up at his wife with longing. They kissed again, this time more hungrily as they were both reaching the peak of their desire. Bard gripped Frida's back and began to thrust up into her, she met each thrust with one of her own causing her to cry out with pleasure as she felt her climax surge through her and shortly after feel the shudder of her husband against her.

The couple lay on the mattress exhausted, Bard on his back and Frida on her front both trying to regain their breath. Frida soon curled herself up into a position of a small child and reached her hand across the bed to rest upon her husband's chest. Feeling her fingers upon his skin Bard turned his head to gaze upon his wife. He noticed she wore a contented smile that spread across her face and rolled onto his side to gain a better view. Intertwining his fingers with hers, the strong man pulled his loving wife closer to him and laid her arm around his back. Resuming the position he had taken earlier on before they had begun their love making the enamoured man pushed Frida's hair from her face and looked at her with loving eyes.

"I truly am the luckiest man in all the world, Frida."

"And I the luckiest woman, my love."

Bard smiled handsomely and kissed the tip of her nose. Grabbing the nearby cover, the tired man wrapped their bodies with the soft blanket and settled down next to his wife and allowed sleep to take him.

o0o

**Authors Note** - I chose the name Frida for Bard's wife for two reasons. The first as her name is not mentioned in the books and secondly in old Norse (where Tolkien got the name Bard from) Frida means "beloved" or "love" which I thought was appropriate for my interpretation of the character.


End file.
